Ann Takamaki
|englishva= }} Ann Takamaki (Anne Takamaki in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Lovers Confidant **Persona 5 (Manga): Major Character **Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character Design Ann has bright blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. She wears her school's uniform modified to her taste; the standard black blazer over a white varsity-like hoodie worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her hoodie has a zipper, a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, and S symbol near the front bottom on one side, and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces. Her cat burglar outfit consists of a skin tight red leather catsuit worn with a matching cat mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and has a clipped on cat tail in the back. Personality Restrained in her daily life, Ann feels she has lost her place in the world. Although she is respectful and polite towards her peers and elders, Ann is a bit more withdrawn and isolated from the rest of the kids at school due to becoming the subject of rumors regarding her and Kamoshida. The only one she opens up to is her only best friend, Shiho. She cares so much for her only friend that she is willing to do what Kamoshida told her to for Shiho's sake. Thus, she shows how headstrong and fierce she can be if someone hurt her friends. After becoming a Phantom Thief, she becomes more lively and energetic with a stronger will to never be used or abused again. She has also been described by her voice actress as "snarky" and "confident", but deep down, is good when others get to know her and has a sense of justice, wanting to do what she feels is right. Profile ''Persona 5 Ann is a second year high school at Shujin Academy. Ann is the classmate of the protagonist in 2-D and she and Ryuji Sakamoto were classmates in middle school. Ann is blonde due to being one-quarter American. Due to her foreign blood and living abroad before the story she does not have many friends at school. Her only friend is Shiho Suzui. Ann is being targeted by the volleyball coach Suguru Kamoshida, as she reluctantly makes appearances with him (in order to protect her friend) as vicious rumors spread around the school that she is sleeping with him. The protagonist first meets Ann when both were waiting until the rain stop. She is then picked up by Kamoshida, and reluctantly goes with him. The protagonist and Ryuji then talks to her to ask about Kamoshida in attempt to expose his wrongdoings, but like other students, Ann is reluctant to talk out of fear Kamoshida will kick Shiho out from being a regular in the volleyball team and also after hearing bad rumors about the protagonist. She later meets the protagonist again by coincidence, the protagonist overhears her talking with Kamoshida through phone, Ann excuses that she's not feeling well so she can't meet up with him, which angered Kamoshida. After much persuasion, Ann finally reveals to the protagonist how Kamoshida is trying to force himself on her as she finally expresses her frustration and disgust towards the teacher, refusing to follow his words again. Feeling better, Ann's view of the protagonist changes as she realized how horrible rumors are when in reality it's not true, being the subject of them herself. The next day, Shiho attempts suicide but fails, much to Ann's shock and sadness. Before she passed out, Shiho reveals Kamoshida's has something to do with it. After Shiho is hospitalized, Ann vows to seek the answers behind the reasons and get revenge for her friend. Overhearing that the protagonist and Ryuji wants to expose Kamoshida's crime, Ann asks to join them, but Ryuji harshly tells her not to get involved. Not giving up, she secretly follows the protagonist, Ryuji, and Morgana who are going to the Palace. As the result, she accidentally also entered Kamoshida Palace. To keep Ann from danger, Ryuji traps her inside a room until everything is over. Unfortunately, Kamoshida's knights find her, calling her "the princess" and capturing her into captivity inside the castle. Later, the protagonist and Ryuji find her on a torture device surrounded by Kamoshida adorned by a scantily clad projection of a false Ann, and his knights. The real Ann is almost thrown into despair when Kamoshida tells her that not only did he sexually assault Shiho, but that Ann is to blame for repeatedly rejecting his advances, "forcing" him to take out his frustrations on her only friend. With the help of the protagonist and Ryuji's motivating words, she finds the inner strength and determination to avenge her friend and all other victims, and utterly destroy Kamoshida for his heinous crimes. In doing so, she breaks free from the device and awakens to her Persona, Carmen. Since then, she joins the protagonist, Ryuji, and Morgana to expose Kamoshida. As part of the Phantom Thieves, Ann manages to "steal" the arrogance in Kamoshida's heart, and in reality he tearfully condemns his own self and confesses to his crimes, being subsequently arrested and charged shortly thereafter, much to Ann's satisfaction and relief. Following his confession, her classmate Yuuki Mishima apologizes for not saying anything despite knowing what happened and two girls who spread rumors about Ann apologizes as well for telling false conclusion about her and Kamoshida to everyone at school without knowing the truth. Ann is relieved to see Shiho recovering in the hospital and decides to stay a Phantom Thief so that she can save others from cruel fates that Shiho and herself were once a part of. While thinking of their next target, she is approached by Yusuke Kitagawa, an art students whom she initially thought to be a stalker until he clears the misunderstanding, telling her he wants her to be his next model for his art. After receiving request to steal Yusuke's teacher, Ichiryusai Madarame's heart for plagiarizing his students' artworks, Ann uses this opportunity to find out more about Madarame so they can enter his Palace and reveals to Yusuke that Madarame is not an honorable man he seems to be. She manages to do so by entering Madarame's studio where Madarame makes and keeps copies of "Sayuri" paintings to gain money, exposing him as a fraud. Before Madarame can call the police, Ann escapes with Yusuke and Morgana, accidentally taking the former with her into Madarame's Palace. After their success stealing Madarame's corrupt heart, Ann and her friends are approached by Makoto Niijima, the school's student council president. Having heard rumors that Makoto knows Kamoshida's true nature but, like everyone else, opts to stay out since she doesn't truly care about the students at the school, Ann begins to deeply resent her because of this and is openly hostile towards her. Makoto then blackmails the Phantom Thieves to change the heart of corrupt banker, Junya Kaneshiro, demanding them to prove their justice or else she will reveal their identities as the Phantom Thieves to the police. Fulfilling Makoto's request, which also leads to Makoto joining the Phantom Thieves as well. She later has a heart-to-heart talk with Makoto where she learns Makoto not only was deeply concerned about Kamoshida's actions and wanted to take action, she lacked the means to do so and thus felt very saddened and powerless all the while. The girls later on apologized to each other, forming a bond of friendship that eroded away all the bad memories from before. If the protagonist and Ryuji fail to complete the dungeon in time, it is never explained what happens afterwards, leaving Ann's fate unknown. Confidant The item received by maxing Ann's Confidant is a magazine with Ann on the cover, which can use conversation follow ups during negotiation. Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers To be written. Battle Quotes *"I won't hold back!" (Using Submachine Gun) *"Persona!" (Summoning Persona) *"Get Ready!" (Summoning Persona) *"Dance! Carmen!" (Carmen casting skill) *"Okay!" (Receiving Baton Pass) *"Don't move!" (Hold Up enemies) *"This is the chance!" (Initiating All-out Attack) *"A beautiful rose has thorns!" (All-out Attack finishing touch) Gallery Trivia *Both "Ann" and "Anne" could be considered correct names for her. The English localization uses Ann, while promotional material for the Japanese version uses Anne. This is similar to Aigis who is known as Aegis in the Japanese version. It's not that one is correct while the other is not - it is simply an artistic localization choice. **The change from "Anne" to "Ann" may also partly be a technical choice, since text boxes in video games can only have so much writing in them before they overflow as they have limited space. Japanese tends to be a more compact language compared to English. *Ann is similar to Lisa Silverman from Persona 2. Both are blonde-haired blue-eyed girls who were born in Japan, face discrimination because of their appearance, and represent the Lovers Arcana. *Ann also resembles Yuka Ayase from the first Persona game, as both are females with blonde hair in pigtails whose primary weapons are whips. *Her battle outfit also bears a striking resemblance to the DC Comics antiheroine Catwoman, who is also clad in a leather suit with cat mask and wields whips. *Unlike Persona 3 and 4 where at least three members of the protagonist's respective teams were in the same classroom, only Ann is shown to be in the protagonist's classroom, 2-D. *In the Japanese official site, Panther is given the mocking title of "Phantom Thieves' Method Acting(?) Actress" . Possibly refers to her stiff acting skills when she is tasked with luring or negotiating with the gang's target. *Ann's Zodiac sign, Scorpio, which is noted for being a sign representing mysteriousness, may align with the fact that Carmen, her Initial Persona, was a gypsy woman who used her charm to win over the hearts of unsuspecting men and then twist them to her will, and her Ultimate Persona, Hecate, was the goddess of magic and witchcraft in Greek mythology. Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Allies